


Lilith

by Mythpigg



Series: Post-Twin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythpigg/pseuds/Mythpigg
Summary: An original poem, kind of personal.





	Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.

I was in a garden, eden  
No knowledge of who I was or where  
I was going  
All I knew was my God Divine, horned and all-knowing  
knowing he didn't love me.

I was His favorite creation  
Ribs built to cage a life with Him  
It was never me who understood no snake could have whispered  
like you  
"I don't love you anymore."

Falling is too metaphysical a word  
I dropped to Earth quietly and suddenly  
And I understood  
What I had forgotten from lives past is  
That was no garden.

That was an airless terrarium  
with no room to talk about me  
It was filled with hardened clumps of dirt called compromise  
and fragile masculinity, steamy with shortened breath,  
All that ever grew from it was curled fingers inside me.

I sit now amongst my books and songs and words and tears  
Praying unafraid, unapologetic  
Box-free, my roots have room to spread and intertwine with others  
I watered myself and I'm grown in a different light  
In Bloom, I know my whole self again.


End file.
